


Go For Credit In The Straight World

by Matilda



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda/pseuds/Matilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets in too deep, how's he going to pick up the pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After much discussion with the lovely [](http://adameyezd.livejournal.com/profile)[**adameyezd**](http://adameyezd.livejournal.com/) and the very persuasive [](http://odetospn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://odetospn.livejournal.com/)**odetospn** I've decided to do a sequel to Dollar. I'm going to write two alternative ending for the sequel as I couldn't decide between Non-con and Dub-con. Please note this version is the NON-CON ending...but as with all my fics, I will use and abuse these boys but I always have a happy-ish ending! :)

**Title:** Go For Credit In The Straight World Part One - Sequel to [Dollar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563196)  
 **Author:** Caoscalmo  
 **Fandom | Disclaimer:** None of this is real, I don't know or owe Jared or Jensen, this is completely from my filthy, filthy mind.  
 **Pairing(s) | Character(s):** Jared/Jensen, Jensen/OMC  
 **Rating and Warnings:** NC-17, Non-con, under-age, prostitution, Hooker!Jensen, Daddy!kink, oral, dirty talk, humiliation.  
 **Summary:** Jared get in too deep, how's he going to pick up the pieces?  
 **Notes:** After much discussion with the lovely [](http://adameyezd.livejournal.com/profile)[**adameyezd**](http://adameyezd.livejournal.com/) and the very persuasive [](http://odetospn.livejournal.com/profile)[**odetospn**](http://odetospn.livejournal.com/) I've decided to do a sequel to Dollar. I'm going to write two alternative ending for the sequel as I couldn't decide between Non-con and Dub-con. Please note this version is the NON-CON ending...but as with all my fics, I will use and abuse these boys but I always have a happy-ish ending! :)

Jensen is on his knees again in some stinking, damp alley sucking on cock. Business has picked up a little. Whether it’s because of that freaking porn video or just a weird coincidence Jensen doesn’t know; all Jensen does know is that he’s made enough for rent this month and a little extra. He also knows that this dude is fucked up; he’s gotta be fifty at least, about seventy-five pounds overweight and his cock looks and tastes like a shriveled up hot dog wiener.

“Oh that’s it baby girl, suck Daddy down, such a good girl for me Bella-Boo, my precious Bella.”

Jensen rolls his eyes at the fucked up pervert, if he had a dollar for every John that secretly or not so secretly wanted to fuck their daughter he’d be a rich man. The John’s eyes a screwed shut and his meaty sweaty little hands are roaming over Jensen’s face.

Jensen hollows his cheeks, sucking harder on the little cock; he wants this to be over he’s got a date with Daryl Dixon and some ramen noodles and it’s getting freaking cold outside.

“Oh, oh that’s it baby girl, so good to me baby girl, you love your Daddy so much. Fuck, want you, want you…Bella-Boo, my Booboo…fuck.”

 _Finally_ the old guy shoots into Jensen’s mouth. Like the professional he is, Jensen waits a few seconds, letting the John properly empty his load before spitting the foul, acrid spunk onto the piss covered floor. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and gets to his feet.

“T-t-t-thank you Dean, h-h-here’s the m-m-money.” The old dude stutters.

“No worries dude, you know where to find me.” Jensen pockets the money and all put runs out of there.

Just as he turns the corner another guy stops him.

“Well hello there beautiful, you working your fine ass tonight.”

The guy looks creepy, well creepier than the usual and Jensen really doesn’t need any more money tonight. He’s already made over $200, but he’ll see what the guy wants; Jensen never turns down quick money.

“Maybe, what you looking for?” He replies casually.

“Umm fine boy like you…” The older guy lets his eyes roam over Jensen’s body before resting upon the teenager’s face. “Wait a second, I recognize you now, you’re the baby boy, fuck I watched you get fucked so good last night boy. Oh man I wanna fuck your ass baby boy, you let me fuck that pretty little cunt of yours baby boy.”

The man has Jensen crowded against the wall; now that he’s up close Jensen can smell the stench of alcohol on his breath and see the wild look in his eyes. Jensen is not it the mood to get fucked up by another high John.

“Sorry dude backdoor’s closed until further notice.” Jensen says whilst trying to step out of the guys hold.

“Baby boy don’t be like that, you fuck so pretty I just want a little action, I won’t hurt you…well not too much. You can take it though, took that other guy’s monster cock in that video, you can take me.”

The thought of Jared makes Jensen feel even worse. He definitely doesn’t want to fuck this guy now, instead he makes like he’s going in to cop a feel, but instead of a caress squeezes down hard on the John’s cock. The man cries out in pain and stumbles backwards. Jensen makes a run for it before the guy even has a chance to see which way Jensen went.

-

After showering and scrubbing his teeth and mouth clean Jensen curls up on his sofa. He’s wearing a pair of soft grey sweatpants, an old Texas hoody that belonged to his brother, and his dorky thick rimmed glasses. He cues up the DVD and starts to tuck into his noodles.

He gets about halfway through an episode when there’s a knock at the door. Jensen groans, but gets up anyway. He smiles to himself, he’s managed to pause the DVD just as Daryl is flexing his biceps and taking aim.

“Good work Ackles.” Jensen chuckles to himself.

He flicks the lock on his door and pulls in a couple of inches towards himself.

“Evenin’ baby, did you miss me?” Jared croons.

“J-j-jared, why are you here?”

“You gonna invite me in or am I gonna have to stay out in this shitty hallway all night?”

“Um, yeah come in.” Jensen replies a little flustered.

“You look cute in your glasses.” Jared says as he walks into the apartment.

“Oh…um…” Jensen goes to take them off but realizes he actually can’t see without them, instead he pushes them up his nose and blushes furiously.

“Jesus christ Jensen you get fucked for money and you still blush like a goddamn choir boy, fuck me.” Jared says sounding amused.

“Umm I’m sorry, I um…I…”

“You watch The Walking Dead?” Jared asks making himself comfortable on the sofa.

“Um…yeah I do.”

Jared lets out a chuckle as he picks up the DVD case.

“What I can’t like The Walking Dead because I get fucked for money, is that’s what’s funny huh?”

“Whoa there cutie, don’t get your panties in a twist. Nah, I just didn’t see you as a zombie horror kinda guy that’s all, jesus.”

Jensen lets out a sigh; he’s really not in the mood to play games with Jared tonight.

“What do you want Jared? It’s been a long day, I’ve paid my rent on time, have done for the last two months, so what do you want?”

“Shush now cutie-pie it ain’t nothing like that, I came to bring you this?”

Jared lifts his hips away from the couch and fiddles with his jeans; Jensen draws in an apprehensive breath. He expects the worse, but instead of pulling out his cock, Jared retrieves a roll of money. He tosses the bundle to Jensen with a smirk on his face, but when he sees the worry etched across Jensen’s brow the smile drops.

“Jesus did you think I was just gonna whip my goddamn cock out?”

Jensen ignores the question and stares down at the fat roll of twenties in his hands.

“What the fuck is this Jared? I’m really not in the mood for your fucked up games, I’m not working now and I definitely don’t offer an in house service, so I’d really rather you just fucking left.” Jensen goes to throw the money back at Jared. The larger man is on his feet instantly, holding his hands up in the air.

“No, no, no it’s not like that, umm sorry I didn’t do that well. I guess I didn’t really think about it, probably looks bad right. You shouldn’t throw money at a hooker unless you want something right, fuck. No. Um it’s from Mikey, that video well it’s the most viewed video on his site. As a token of thanks he thought you should have a slice.”

“But…there’s over a thousand dollars here Jared.”

“Oh trust me baby, that is just a tiny slice compared to what Mikey’s raking in. Your ass is a goldmine.”

Jensen flushes at that; he feels utterly humiliated but the more logical side of him can see that this is a lot of money. He shakes his head, _money from being raped, great Jensen, this is a new low._ He berates himself.

His face drops and he puts the money down on his coffee table.

“I’d rather not take money for being raped Jared. Please leave.”

Jensen walks over to his little kitchen unit and takes out a wine glass and a half drunk bottle of red. His back is turned to Jared, his shoulders tense.

“Jensen, what no I’m sorry…fuck…I…I was just doing my job Jensen. For Christ’s sake you’re a prostitute, it’s no different than any other fuck.”

Jensen turns to face Jared.

“What the fuck Jared, ‘ _it’s no different’._ Yes, I get paid to fuck people and I may go down on my knees for money but it’s my decision, I say when, who and where. You came into my apartment and told me I had to fuck you or you would beat me up and fuck me anyway. In what way is that not rape you fucking bastard!?”

Jensen’s voice trembles with anger, he hadn’t realized just how badly he’d been effect by that whole messy ordeal, he’d pushed it to the back of his mind along with so many other things he didn’t like to think about. But Jared standing here giving him money for it made it all too real again.

“I uh…fuck…I…I’m so sorry Jensen, please.” Jared starts, but Jensen stops him.

“Please just go Jared, just leave.”

Jared looks at the teenager once more before quietly walking out of the apartment, he leaves the money on the table.

\- -

“So you got him to agree right? He’ll do the next shoot?” Mikey asks.

Jared holds the phone against his ear, he presses the button for the elevator and takes one last look at Jensen’s door.

“It didn’t go as I planned boss. The boy he, um, he was kinda upset. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to go back there for a while, maybe we should find another kid, someone who wants to do porn you know.”

“What the fuck Jared? Are you kidding me? You were the one who said we were golden, that his ass would be our ticket out of this shitty little town. No way are we just gonna leave him be, fuck. What did you do Jared? Get your ass back here, we need to get him on board one way or another.”

The phone call goes dead just as the elevator pings signaling the ground floor. Jared hurries to his car, pulling his jacket up against the cold wind.

“Fucked it up again Padalecki, good going. Fuck.”

\---

At Mikey’s office.

“So what the fuck is the problem with the little pussy? Huh, he’s suddenly come over all shy. Jesus fucking Christ Padalecki, you had him eating out of the palm of your fucking hand.”

“Heeheee well he ate something all right.”

“Shut the fuck up Welling, not the time!” Mikey shouts.

Tom recedes back against his chair and pouts a little.

“I…I fucking raped him Mikey, I didn’t have him eating out of the palm of my hand, I raped him and filmed it. Fuck I was so fucked up on coke I didn’t even see it, shit I didn’t even realize what I was doing.”

“Oh fuck me, 10 years Padalecki, 10 years you’ve been slicing people up, fucking people and collecting money from them for me and _now_ you get a fucking conscience.” Mikey throws his hands into the air in disbelief.

“It’s just, he’s different, Boss, he’s just a fucking kid ok…I fucking raped him, I thought…I thought he liked it, wanted it…fuck.” Jared hangs his head and kneads at his temples.

“Kane, I need you to go persuade the little fucker to reconsider his options as Padalecki here ain’t man enough to do it.”

“NO! No boss, please, I just need a little time, come on give me a few more weeks. I’ll get him onboard; I’ll sort this all out. Just let me handle it, please?”

Mikey looks at Jared then sweeps his eyes around the room to his three other associates.

“Hummm Carlson, how you getting along with that Collins kid? He ready to be filmed?”

Steve looks up at his boss.

“Ahhh yeah boss, yeah, he’s three months behind on his rent and he just lost his job. Though he ain’t a whore like Ackles so he might need a little more persuading to bend over.”

“Well you and Kane get me a video of him. You think he’ll take both of you at the same time?”

“Oh yeah, we’ve seen him at the clubs, been tracking him for a few weeks. We know he likes big men…seen him go off with two at a time before. We’ll get you the video boss for sure.” Steve replies eagerly.

“I’ll get Ackles for you boss, I don’t mind a challenge. I like having to break them.” Chris offers with an evil smile breaking across his face.

Mikey considers it for a minute, before looking over to see Jared’s angered expression.

“Nahhh, we’ll let Padalecki redeem himself, or at least try. You’ve got two weeks Jared, don’t fuck this up.”

\---

Two days later, early afternoon.

Jared picks nervously at the cuff of his hoodie, he’s been waiting for 45 minutes for Jensen to come home.

“Jared, I thought I made myself clear the other night. What are you doing?”

“Umm, I bought you these.”

Jared hands over a crudely gift wrapped parcel, he ducks his head and blushes a little as he offers it to the boy.

“What, why…what is this Jared?”

“Um it’s an apology, I guess, just take it Jensen for god’s sake.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but takes the proffered gift. He puts the bag of groceries he’s holding on the floor and fishes out his key. Letting himself into his apartment, he holds open the door.

“Come in Jared.” He says bluntly.

Jared sheepishly shuffles in.

Jensen put the gift and his bags on the small kitchen table.

“You want a coffee or something?”

Jared looks hopefully up at the teen.

“Coffee would be great thanks.”

Jensen busies himself making coffee; he keeps his back to Jared in an attempt to get his thoughts in order first. What was the big guy doing here? Jensen genuinely thought he’d probably seen the last of him; he’d looked so fucking surprised and then even kind of disgusted with himself the other night. _Jensen you just need to keep your shit together, it doesn’t mean anything. That gift doesn’t mean anything, he’s still the thug that raped you, and he could still rape you at any moment._ Jensen reminds himself.

“H-how do you take it?” He asks meekly.

“Umm with cream and three sugars please.”

“Oh sorry I don’t have cream, I think I have some milk in the fridge though, is that ok?”

“Oh yeah, yeah that’s fine.” Jared replies quietly.

Jensen hurries over to the fridge, this act Jared’s pulling is making him nervous, it doesn’t feel right. _He’ll have coffee with the guy, open the goddamn present then ask him to leave. Yup that’s a good plan, don’t anger the big bad debt collector/rapist._

Jensen places the milky coffee in front of Jared, who’s seated himself at the kitchen table.

“Thanks.”

Jensen seat on the opposite side and takes a sip of straight up black coffee. He studies the older man for a few minutes, before reaching across at picking up the gift. He pulls at the badly tied bow; the paper unfolds without him touching it.

“Sorry I didn’t have any tape in the house.”

Jensen looks down at the now revealed stack of DVD’s, he picks them up and reads the titles on the spines.

“They’re all zombie movies…umm, thank you.”

“Ah, they are all considered to be the classic’s of zombie movies, umm I thought maybe you’d be interested it seeing where The Walking Dead guys got their inspiration. A, um, zombie masterclass or something.” Jared scratches the back of his head; he looks uncharacteristically awkward and embarrassed.

“Wow, um thank you this is actually really cool, um it must of cost you a lot, thank you for um going to the trouble. The shop assistant must’ve been a real geek.” Jensen says with a small smile.

“Oh um, actually they’re mine, well they were mine, they’re yours now. And um yeah I am a bit of a geek.”

“Oh, wow I didn’t think…um…”

“What? I can’t be a horror movie geek because I’m just a dumb bully boy, huh I just beat people up.”

Jensen looks taken aback briefly before he meets Jared’s gaze. The older man is grinning widely, letting Jensen know he meant it as a joke.

“Ha ha very funny, I guess I just hadn’t really thought much about um…what you’re actually like that’s all?”

“But you’re thought about, right? So that’s good, we’re on the right track.” There’s a flirtatious glint in Jared’s eye and it actually makes Jensen feel a little bit better; this Jared he knows, this Jared he a cope with.

“Oh yeah big boy I think about you all the time.” Jensen stands up and takes Jared’s empty mug from his hands.

“Well not that this wasn’t lovely, but I have to go out.”

“Oh you working already, isn’t it a little early?”

Jensen tenses a little at the question. He hadn’t told anyone about the community college classes he’s been taking, not even his two good friends from his early days on the street.

“No, not working. I just got somewhere to be.”

“Ohh, it is a date? You got a date Jenny baby?” Jared teases, well he hopes his tone sounds teasing, not laced with jealously. When did he become so possessive of the teen?

Jensen looks at the older guy, he bites down on his bottom lip looks pensive before he answers.

“Um actually I’m going to classes, to um well to firstly get my GED.” As he says it his eyes briefly flicker up to meet Jared’s and he blushes in embarrassment.

“Then once I’ve got that I, well, I hope to study to become a social worker. But I dunno it seems a long way off at the moment.”

“Wow.” Jared says quietly, he fiddles with the discarded wrapping paper before saying anything else. “That’s really impressive Jensen, I um I don’t know what to say, you are just nothing like I imagined.”

Jensen raises his eyebrow but doesn’t pursue that line of conversation.

“Well, you know, hooking wasn’t exactly the end game Jared. Um sorry I don’t mean to be rude but I really have to get going.”

“I can give you a lift if you like, I head past Mainfield College on my way back to Mikey’s. You do go to Mainfield, right?”

“Umm yeah, the best community college around, oh no wait, it’s just the only community college around.” Jensen says sarcastically. He picks up a huge, heavy looking backpack and pours the rest of the coffee into a travel mug.

“But thanks a lift would be great.”

-

Over the next week Jensen spends his afternoon’s studying and his evening’s on the corner as usual. Three nights after Jared’s impromptu gift giving, Jensen is visited once again by the increasingly curious man.

Jensen hurries over the curb, leaning into Jared’s black SUV.

“Jared, hey. Why are you here?”

Jared looks over sheepishly.

“Um it was cold out and I was on my way home. I just stopped to get some take out and thought it’s probably been a while since you had lunch and well it’s cold out.” The older man awkwardly replies.

Jensen’s face scrunches up in confusion.

“You just brought me food?”  He asks skeptically.

“Umm and a hoodie.” Jared smirks back holding up a large, soft looking sweater.

“You are…umm…weird, you know that right?”

“Weird’s a good thing right. Whatever, can you spare thirty minutes; do you even get a lunch break? I’m not sure how this works?”

“Shut up Jared,” Jensen says as he climbs into the warm car. “Just drive over to the parking lot on 5th. I can only spare about 20 minutes then one of my regular guys will be heading by.” He continues matter-of-factly, pulling the ridiculously large hoodie over his head.

“Oh, sure…ok, right on 5th, cool.” Jared distractedly replies.

-

Jared kills the engine; he leans over Jensen, into the back seat.

“OK, I got Chicken Curry Chow Mein, Peppery Beef Noodles, Mu Shu Pork and some spring rolls.” Jared says laying the food out between armrest between the two front seats.

“Oh man, I haven’t had Mu Shu Pork in years.” Jensen says, adding the most pornographic moan Jared’s ever heard outside of the bedroom. He looks up at the teenager shoveling food into his mouth and has to adjust his rapidly tightening jeans.

“You not hungry?” Jensen says casually.

“Ummm, errrr yeah, yeah, just got a little distracted. How was your day?”

“Umm…It was ok, thanks?” Jensen replies a little surprised. “Yours?”

“Umm, good, well I had to ask an 84 year old woman for two months worth of rent, when she didn’t understand me she started crying and then asked if I’d like being in the movies with Marilyn Monroe.” Jared says with a little humorless chuckle.

“And you think my job is seedy.” Jensen retorts.

“I think we’re about even.” The older man says with a smile.

They settle into a comfortable silence, the only sounds between them the slurping of noodles and the sighs of full bellies.

-

Jared pulls back over to Jensen’s spot.

“So um have a good night then.”

“Ha, thanks I’ll try! Nothing like sucking an old man’s cock to get my night started. I’ll see you round Jared, um thanks for the food and the hoodie.”

“Oh keep it on, it’s cold out there man.” Jared insists.

“Nah Jay, I know it seems strange but no one’s gonna want to tap this ass if I’m hidden in your oversized clothes.” With that the teenager leaves the sweater in a heap on the passenger seat and closes the door with a thud.

“That was the idea.” Jared says quietly to himself.

Jared pulls away and drives a few feet down the road. He sees Jensen in his rearview mirror being approached by an older man with a balding head and a bloated stomach. Without hesitating he pulls his car over and gets out. Pulling his hood over his head he subtly follows the teenager and his client.

“So old man what you looking for tonight? Something to spice up your evening, you looking for a little something different, hey?” Jensen’s eyes sparkle with flirtation and his voice takes on a softer, lighter tone than usual. Jared’s never has seen him like this, not up close any way. He’s been following the boy for months, but from a distance, always from his car, never close enough to see and hear.

“Oh Dean, you tease, you know what I like baby boy, don’t need nothing more from you.” The old man says with a smile, he cups Jensen’s face and pulls the boy in for a kiss.

Jared’s stomach heaves at the sight; the older man’s tongue pushes and invades that beautiful mouth, Jensen just takes it, moaning and responding like the professional he is.

“Come on you, lets go somewhere a little more private.” Jensen pulls the John into his usual alleyway. Jared looks around quickly, trying to assess how close he can get without being seen. He spots a disused balcony one floor up; just off to the left of where Jensen is currently leading the man. Jared quickly and easily pulls himself up onto the entrance to the nearest fire escape, and then with agility and quiet that belies his size paces along and up the escape so he is able to drop himself down onto the balcony. He stands with his back to the wall and sneaks a look around the corner. This is the perfect position; he has a full view of Jensen, but just the slightest view of the old guy.

Jensen is smiling, flirting and laughing with the John.

“Here Dean, I brought you a little extra this week, had a good day at work thought I’d treat my special little boy.”

Jared see the man pass Jensen a bunch of dirty looking notes, he sees Jensen’s eyes flicker down to them before the teen quickly pockets them.

“Ohh old man you shouldn’t have!”

“Dean…please.” The John replies with a whine.

Jensen leans in closer, Jared can see the street light above glinting in those big green eyes as he looks at the John directly. Jensen’s eyes impossibly wide and young looking.

“Oh Daddy you shouldn’t have.” He purrs then leans forward and pushes his tongue into the man’s open drooling mouth. A groan echoes around the closed in walls of the alleyway, Jared feels kind of sickened, that wasn’t Jensen moaning.

“Gonna suck Daddy off Deano, gonna make Daddy come all over your beautiful little face baby?” The old guy says as he strokes at Jensen’s cheeks.

“I’m scared Daddy, what if I do it wrong? I don’t want you to spank me like a naughty boy Daddy. I’m a good boy Daddy aren’t I?” Jensen makes his eyes shimmer with tears and then he pushes his ass back, arching his back. Jared would probably laugh if he’d seen this in a porno, but seeing Jensen’s beautiful face under the yellow streetlight; seeing the curve of his young body, all Jared can do is press down on the growing erection in his pants. He bites his lip to stop from moaning out.

The old guy runs his sweaty little sausage fingers down Jensen’s back and he squeezes the meat of the teen’s ass cheek.

“That’s right baby, Daddy’s best little boy.”

Jared looks away and tries his best to block out the wet sound of kissing. When the sounds abruptly stop his eyes automatically flick back.

“Good boy, there, there.” The old man is pushing Jensen’s down onto his knees.

“Suck Daddy off real good baby boy. Tell me you gonna suck me off.”

Jensen looks up at the John through thick lashes, he pulls out the old man’s fat, stubby cock from his jeans.

“Gonna suck you of real good Daddy, make you come all over my little boy face, Daddy.”

He leans forward sucking the five or so inches into his mouth.

“Oh my baby boy, so good to your daddy.”

Jared watches transfixed as Jensen sucks and plays with the guy’s cock. He lips shiny and much redder in this light, he looks like he’s wearing gloss. His eyes are shut and his eyelashes fan over his cheeks, he’s beautiful. Jared shoves his hand into his pants and pulls out his own cock. Focusing purely on Jensen’s mouth, Jared tugs aggressively at his hard length.

“Oh baby boy Daddy loves you so much when you tease his head, oh fuck baby boy do that again.”

Jared lets out a quiet growl of anger when the man speaks; he blocks him out the best he can and watches as Jensen pulls almost all the way off.

“Love you Daddy.” The teen says before he pouts his lips and presses a wet kiss to the very tip of the John’s cock.

“Fuckkk…that’s a good boy, kiss Daddy’s cock.”

Jensen goes back to work licking, sucking and kissing the man’s dick. He brings his fingers up to fondle the saggy nut sack, trying to bring the guy off sooner. Jensen lets out a moan that sounds a little like ‘Daddy’. The John fists Jensen’s hair in his hand and comes straight into the boy’s mouth.

“Dirty little whore Dean, always suck my cock so good. You dirty fucking whore.” The guy growls out as he empties himself.

Jared doesn’t last another stroke after that. The image of Jensen on his knees with that bastard shooting down his throat and those words ringing in his ears, apparently that’s just the right mix of repulsive and fucking hot to bring Jared off like a rocket.

Jared watches as Jensen rises elegantly to his feet, the boy wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and leans in to kiss the guy’s cheek.

“Same time next week old man.” He says with a wave as he saunters out of the alleyway.

-

A day later Jared once again pulls up to the curbside. He presses the button for his passenger side window.

“Jared, what the fuck, not that it isn’t a pleasure seeing your face, but I kinda got work to do here!” Jensen says, shuffling from side to side in the cold.

Jared takes a look at the boy; he’s wearing a denim jacket that’s a size or two too small, a ratty holey white tee shirt, a pair of tight washout jeans and his feet are shoved into an oversized pair of combat boots.

“You look cold Jen.” The nickname slips out, neither of them comments on it.

“I’m fine Jared, look you actually here for a reason or you just creeping on my ass?”

Jared rolls his eyes at the boy.

“Got better things to do with my time that creep on your scrawny little behind. I’m here to see if y’all are busy later.” Jared looks awkwardly at the passenger seat, he fiddles with a loose thread before looking back up at the teen. “Thought maybe we could do something, it’s a Friday night and I ain’t got any plans, thought maybe you’d like to do something with me.”

Jensen lets out a giggle. “Like a date?” He says with disbelief thick in his voice.

“Fuck it, forget I said anything I’ll let you get back to your corner.” Looking embarrassed Jared reaches to put the car in drive.

“Whoa, whoa, wait, I’m only teasing. That would be nice Jared, what did you have planned?”

“Umm, I thought maybe you’d like to watch a movie or something, we could go to the old theatre out in Kingsway,” As Jared says it Jensen scrunches his nose up, “or not I guess.”

“Sorry, no that’s a nice idea, I just I don’t like theatres all that much. We could maybe watch a movie at mine though.”

“OK yeah, that sounds good, when should I come over?”

“Umm, around 11 ish, if that’s ok, Friday’s are usually um, quite busy.” Jensen replies a warm blush creeping up his cheeks.

“See you then, then.” Jared says with a dorky smile.

-

Jared arrives with a huge pizza and a six-pack. They settle down and watch “The Night of the Living Dead.” Jensen at one end of the couch and Jared at the other.

When the credits roll Jensen stretches and yawns.

“Oh man that was so good, it was so much creepier for being in black and white.”

The teen says as he pushes his glasses a little further up his nose.

“I know right, it’s such a classic movie. I’m so glad you enjoyed it.” Jared goes to stand.

“Thank you for the pizza and beer, I had fun Jay.”

They both walk to the door, awkwardly dancing around each other as Jared shucks on his jacket.

“I’ll see you round then.”

“Yeah you will I guess, bye then.”

Jared leans down and places a chaste kiss to Jensen’s cheek, his nose just bumping the teen’s glasses.

Jensen looks fluster as the man pulls away; he reaches up for his glasses trying to keep them on his face.

“Sorry, oh man, I’m sorry.” Jared mutters as he pulls the door open and hurriedly walks out, quick to shut it behind him.

Jensen leans back against the door and smiles happily to himself, “Jesus Christ Jen, grip a fucking grip, you are so pathetic.” He mutters aloud, rolling his eyes and pulling a face at his own sappy response.

-

Another few days pass, Jensen hasn’t seen Jared but the morning after their film date thingy Jensen had received a text message from an unknown number. Since then the pair have been chatting and flirting via text.

[Jay: Saw an advert for glasses today, the guy didn’t look half as hot as you J x]

Jensen reads the text, he blushes a little, then taps out the reply.

[Jen: Aww you sweet talker you, flattery will get you nowhere though]

[Jared: Who says I want to be anywhere but where I am. Just a guy with a thing for cute boys in glassesJ]

The dorky smiley face has Jensen rolling his eyes and giggling like a fucking twelve year-old girl.

[Jen: If you maybe wanted to see my glasses and me again I could make us dinner tonight]

[Jared: Glasses and you cook; I think I’m in love, what time?]

[Jen: It’s my night off, so anytime after 6 is good for me]

[Jared: I’ll be there at 6.30ish x]

-

Jared knocks on the door at 6.31pm, he’d popped home to change his clothes and take a quick shower. He’s holding the most expensive bottle of wine he could find in the supermarket and a huge packet of Oreo cookies.

“Jay, hey…wow you look nice.”

Jared looks awkwardly down at himself.

“Umm, thanks I, err, they’re just old clothes, but I thought as you were cooking I’d make an effort.”

“Well thank you that’s really sweet of you.”

-

Jensen had made his one and only signature dish; meatballs baked in homemade tomato sauce. His Gramma had taught him how to make it and whenever he had a little extra money he’d buy all the ingredients needed and treat himself to the tasty meal.

“Oh man this is so delicious, I haven’t had homemade food in so long. Thank you so much for this.” Jared sucks back a long noodle and enthusiastically smacks his lips.

“It’s nice cooking for other people, I haven’t had anyone over for dinner in a long time.”

Both men smile at each other; Jared reaches out and places his hand upon Jensen’s.

After they’ve finished Jared leans back playfully pats his full tummy and sighs in appreciation.

“Oh man I’m done, that was great…so good.”

“You want some dessert I think I have ice-cream in the freezer or we could open the Oreo’s you bought?”

“No, no I got those Oreo’s are for you, saw you had like two packets in your cupboard.”

Jensen blushes a little.

“Oh yeah I’ve got a sweet tooth, I like to eat them when I’m studying.”

“I think it’s really good Jen that you’re trying to make yourself better, sorry, no, that you’re…um bettering yourself I mean…it takes guts to do that.”

“Oh thanks, um I don’t feel brave, I just, I don’t want to be on my knees my whole life you know…I umm, I, well…oh god, Jared I don’t know why I’m telling you all this, but I want to make something of myself then go back to my parents and show them that I did ok without them, you know?”

Jensen anxiously pushes at his glasses and reaches for his wine. He doesn’t ever talk about himself and definitely not his family.

“I get that yeah, that makes sense. If you don’t mind me asking, um what happened?”

“Oh, I um,” Jensen looks up at Jared, expecting to see a bored or pitying expression, but he’s just met with an open smile and soft eyes. “I was caught getting sucked off by my next door neighbor’s nephew. It was at a family barbeque and we’d snuck out. Mom found us in my bedroom. He was only 13 at the time; I was 14 so it was my fault of course. Mom just cried and cried and cried.” Jensen rubs his hand across his forehead.

“Dad went crazy, throwing things around shouting and cursing. Josh, um my older brother stood up for me, once Dad had told me to leave Josh told him that he would leave too that if my Dad didn’t want a gay son he’d have no sons.” Jensen smirks a little at the memory.

“But Josh had just gotten into a really good school, he’s um, he wants to be a lawyer, so Dad said if he was so set on helping me out he could kiss that college goodbye. I persuaded him to stay, told him he couldn’t throw his dreams away because I’d fucked up.”

“Oh Jen, I’m so sorry, that must have been so fucking shitty.”

“It wasn’t great no. I had a few days to get my shit together, and then Dad told me to go. Josh gave me that hoodie,” Jensen points to the Texas hoodie draped over the couch. “Said if he couldn’t look after me at least I’d have something of his to keep me warm.” As tears threaten to fall from his eyes Jensen pulls off his glasses and squeezes the bridge of his nose. “He gave me all his goddamn savings too, he was only 17, it was only about 800 bucks, but still meant I could get to this glorious city and start my lucrative career in the servicing industry.” Jensen tries to smile, but it falls short. “You want to know what the stupid thing is, the thing that still bugs me to this day.”

Jared just nods and keeps his eyes trained on the boy.

“I didn’t even like that kid, thought he was a sniveling little shit, always followed me around. But that Saturday afternoon was two days after that fucking prick had bent me over his car hood and fucked me, I wanted to feel in control, and I wanted to feel powerful. So I told this little kid if he liked me so goddamn much then he would suck my cock, that he would get me off right then and there under everyone’s fucking noses. I lost everything because of those bastards, they ruined my life.”

Jensen gulps down the rest of his wine and shakily places the empty glass on the table. Jared is quick to grab the bottle and pour the kid some more.

“Who was the fucking prick? The guy that fucked you?” Jared asks his face screwed up in confusion.

“What do you mean who was he, I told you, remember? That night, um, you know the first night you came here?”

Jared looks down at his hands, his forehead creased.

“Umm,” His eyes flicker up to Jensen’s. “I honestly don’t remember the details too well of that night Jensen. I was fucked up Jen, I’d been using more and more, could barely remember my own name most days. I um, I quit recently, because of you actually.” Jared blushes and once again stares at his hands.

“Huh, what do you mean because of me?”

“When you told me what I’d done, I um…fuck Jen. I felt so fucking bad, I raped you and messed you up. I couldn’t even remember doing it, all I had were snippets of the night. I thought you…” Jared swallows, he can’t bear to look Jensen in the eye as he says this. “I thought you’d liked it, wanted it, wanted me.”

“Oh, I see.” Jensen answers solemnly, ducking his head.

“So I had to stop, um since that day I haven’t touched anything, no more drugs never again. I’m not a bad person Jen honestly I’m not.”

Jensen gets up from his seat and walks over to the hunched man sat opposite him. He wraps his arms around the man’s broad shoulders and rests his head against Jared’s.

“I know Jared, I see that now.”

-

After they’d cleared up the dishes, they settle down on the sofa. Jensen reaches over and pulls his hoodie over his head.

“Your brother sounds like a good guy Jen.” Jared says with a smile.

“Yeah he is, I miss him.”

Jared phone rings.

“Sorry, I gotta take this.”

He excuses himself and walks into the bathroom.

“Padalecki, what’s going on with the Ackles kid? He agreed to let us film him yet, because time’s a’ticking Big Jay and I need you to deliver the goods.”

“Mikey I know ok. I’m getting there, but just give me a few more days alright.”

“A few more days, a few more days. That’s all I hear from you Padalecki! Look I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt here, you’re a good boy Jay, maybe I’m getting soft in my old age, maybe it’s because I’ve known ya too long, but I’m letting you do this one your way. But I gotta warn you Jay if he don’t agree to it, I’m doing it anyways ok. I will tap that beautiful goldmine of an ass, with or without his consent. You getting in too deep Jay, you ain’t falling for the little whore are you?”

“Jesus Mikey, fucking relax. I’m cool, it’s all-ok, you’ll have his beautiful little ass all you want, but give me some time. I gotta do this my way, ok.”

“You got three more days Jared, if he ain’t in my studio in three days bare assed and spread-eagled then I’m gonna take him my fucking way. And Jay my way ain’t so nice, you know, you understand me Jay?”

“Yeah boss, I understand.”

Mikey hangs up and turns to Welling.

“Set the plan in motion for two days time.”

“But boss you told him three days.” Tom says looking genuinely confused. 

“Jesus fuck Tom I know that, but that boy is so gone on that hooker, we ain’t never gonna see that ass if we wait for him to deliver. Now be a good boy and do as Daddy tells you.” Mikey orders whilst running his fingers through Tom’s dark brown hair.

-

Jared splashes cold water over his face, tries to shake off the bad feeling. Fuck Mikey and his fucking plans.

“Jay, is everything ok?” Jensen calls out from the living room.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine.”

Jared walks back towards Jensen.

“Just my boss getting on my ass about something, it’s all ok. Where were we?”

“Um we were just sitting here chatting about life and drinking some wine.” Jensen smiles shyly up at Jared; it makes his stomach flip uncomfortably. The thought of making Jensen get fucked on camera again, the thought of all those men seeing him, wanting him, wanting what was Jared’s. Fuck, he can’t do this; he can’t fall in love with the fucking whore.

“Jay, hey you’re worrying me.” Jensen gets to his feet.

“I said I’m fine, for fucks sake Jensen just shut up ok, I’m fucking fine.”

Jensen recoils.

“Oh um…ok.”

“Jesus sorry I didn’t mean it like that, fuck, fuck.”

“I think I’d like you to leave now Jared.”

“Jensen please, let me explain.” Jared lurches towards Jensen. The teen flinches back, looking small and frightened and much younger than his eighteen years.

“Shit Jen, oh fuck.”

Picking up his jacket Jared races from the apartment, disgusted and humiliated by himself and the way he acted.

The door slams shut and Jensen slowly moves away from his huddled position by the wall. He sinks into the couch wondering what the fuck just happened.

\---

TBC


	2. Go For Credit in The Straight World Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared get in too deep, how's he going to pick up the pieces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, so it all got a little dark in there, hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I plan to write the Dub-con version of this at some point over Christmas, but for now it's back to Teen Wolf fic writing! Thanks for all the comments keep them coming!

**Title:** Go For Credit In The Straight World Part Two - Sequel to [Dollar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563196)  
 **Author:** Caoscalmo  
 **Fandom | Disclaimer:** None of this is real, I don't know or owe Jared or Jensen, this is completely from my filthy, filthy mind.  
 **Pairing(s) | Character(s):** Jared/Jensen, Jensen/OMC  
 **Rating and Warnings:** NC-17, Non-con, under-age, prostitution, Hooker!Jensen, Daddy!kink, oral, dirty talk, humiliation, Gang Bang, drug use, object insertion.  
 **Summary:** Jared get in too deep, how's he going to pick up the pieces?  
 **Notes:** Whoa, so it all got a little dark in there, hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I plan to write the Dub-con version of this at some point over Christmas, but for now it's back to Teen Wolf fic writing! Thanks for all the comments keep them coming!  
  


Jared’s been sitting in his car for 45 minutes, he hasn’t moved from his spot nearby Jensen’s building. He’s chewing anxiously on his bottom lip and trying to get his thoughts under control. _When the fuck did he fall for Jensen, he’s in love with the boy, fuck, this was not part of the fucking plan._

Jared looks up to the window he knows is Jen’s. He stares at the rectangle of soft light for who knows how long. Just as Jared is about to start the engine he sees Jensen move in front of the glass, the teen stretches his body up to unhook the make shift blind. Jared can see his eyes are red and swollen, his face etched in sadness. It makes Jared want to be sick, or maybe punch someone or maybe run up there are tell Jensen exactly how he feels. He ponders the first two for a few seconds, then common sense kicks it and he realizes what he needs to do, but he’s a coward and can’t bear the thought of Jensen rejecting him to his face so he pulls out his cell and dials Jensen’s number.

It rings and rings and rings, then falls through to Jensen’s generic answer phone message. Jared hangs up and tries again; on the sixth attempt Jensen finally picks up.

“What Jared?”

“Um, I’m sorry Jen, so fucking sorry. I was such a dick; I don’t deserve to even be talking to you. You did nothing wrong, all you’ve ever been is nice and kind to me and I completely threw it in your face. You deserve to be treated so much better Jen, I want to treat you so much better…I’m so sorry.” Jared’s voice breaks into a sob on the last word; he bows his head and rests it against the steering wheel. Another sob wretches from his chest, followed by another, then another. His phone drops into his lap and Jared lets himself weep.

Jensen silently listens on the other end of the line to the faint, unsettling sound of Jared crying. He makes no move to hang up or call out to the man he just listens. Nearby a siren wails to life, quickly speeding past Jensen’s window, a few seconds later the same siren echoes through Jared’s phone. Jensen lifts his blind and sees the older man’s SUV parked on the street. He can just make out Jared’s bowed head.

-

Jared wipes at his eyes, but doesn’t move, he feels exhausted and crushed. A quiet knock on his window pulls him from his breakdown. Jensen is stood outside, hood pulled up and his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

“Do you want to come back inside?” The teen asks nervously.

Jared blinks up at the boy and his stomach flips and flutters with hope and dread; Jensen deserves so much more than he can give, Jensen is so strong and beautiful and Jared is broken and bent beyond repair.

-

Without saying anything the men make their way up to Jensen’s apartment. Jared stands awkwardly by the couch.

“Sit, I’ll make some tea.” Jensen says as he puts some water on to boil.

“I’m sorry about that, um, for that before on the phone. I don’t know what’s happening to me, nothing feels right anymore.” Jared mumbles into his hands as he scrubs them roughly over his face and through his hair.

Jensen walks over to the couch with two mugs of tea, placing them carefully on the table. He takes a seat next to Jared and lays his arm across the older man’s board shoulders.

“I know Jay, I know.” He says leaning his head against Jared’s. They sit like that for a while, neither feeling the need to talk or move or sip their tea.

Jared eventually rubs his head back and forth against Jensen’s.

“Thank you, I don’t deserve you, you shouldn’t have let me back in.” He whispers.

“Shush Jay, please.”

“No, Jen I’m bad news, you are better off well clear of…” Jensen pushes his lips against Jared’s, silencing the older man. The kiss is simple and chaste, Jared’s lips feel cold and a little dry underneath his own, Jensen can feel the stubble on Jared’s chin just grown enough to scratch and sting a little. He pulls away and smiles at Jared.

“Shush.” He pecks Jared’s lips again before passing the man his now cooled mug of tea.

“Tell me something about your life Jay, tell me something that isn’t about Mikey or money or fucking, something about you.”

Jared takes a gulp of his tea, placing his cup back down. He pulls Jensen towards his chest and settles them both curled up together on the couch.

“I used to play baseball and run track, when I was eleven my coach told me if I trained hard enough I could be a professional athlete one day. I use to train six days a week after that. I wanted so bad to be a baseball player, major league player, so for a whole goddamn year I trained almost every fucking day.”

“Why d’ya stop?” Jensen asks quietly rubbing his head against Jared’s shoulder.

“Um…”

Jensen can feel Jared tense up against him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, sorry, it’s ok, really. I, um I’ve never spoken to anyone about it before that’s all, um.” Jared clears his throat. “My mom, dad and older brother were killed in a car accident when I was twelve. My sister and I survived, Megan nearly died too, but she pulled through. I had barely a fucking scratch on me; cops said it was a miracle. When they assessed the wreck of the car they told me I should have been dead, all logic told them that, but apparently my seatbelt snapped on first impact. Instead of being squashed and trapped into my seat when the car rolled over I was thrown from the wreck and landed about a foot away onto a patch of grass. I had to have eight stitches. My sister was in a coma for three weeks, my brother was killed instantly from a crushed skull and both my parents died on the way to the hospital, and I got eight fucking stitches.”

Jensen hears a muffled cough come from the older man, and then Jared moves his hand to obviously wipe at his eyes. Jensen gives him some privacy. He looks down at Jared’s other hand, the one that’s wrapped around his own shoulder and interlaces their fingers.

“Ahemm…Me and Meg went to live with our Gran, it was ok. She was going a little crazy though so we had to watch her real careful when she cooked or tried to use the iron. We kept having these visits from people from Child Services though and it got harder and harder to cover up Gran’s crazy. So two weeks before my fourteenth birthday I packed up our stuff and got us out of there. Met Mikey in the dodgy end of town about a week later. I was tall for my age and looked mean and pissed off all the time. He said I could work for him; all I had to do was ask no questions and do as I what I was told. He agreed to set Megan up in a school, nice fancy private school. I was thirteen when I started working for him and I ain’t never questioned him and I ain’t never let him down, until you came along Jen. You came along and nothing makes sense anymore; it’s like the last fifteen years of my life have been a nightmare and finally I’m waking up.”

“Oh Jared.”

Jensen turns into Jared’s arms and hugs the older man, nuzzling his head into the crook of Jared’s neck. A large warm palm spreads out over Jensen’s back pressing the boy closer into Jared’s chest.

“I think I love you Jen. I love you.”

Jensen doesn’t respond just presses kisses into Jared’s neck and throat. It’s not heated, there’s nothing sexual about it; their embrace is about love, about comfort and finally finding a sense of home within another person.

Later both men curl up together in Jensen’s small double bed, Jared’s cold feet intertwined with Jensen’s skinny legs. The older man’s large hand wraps around the teen’s slim waist. Both of them find sleep easily.

-

Jensen pushes back sleepily against the solid wall of warmth covering his back and sighs contently.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

“Ummm what time is it?” Jensen yawns out as he reaches for his glasses. As he pushes them up his nose he’s greeted with the sight of Jared’s smiling across at him, sheets loosely draped over his waist.

“Just after nine. You look like an angel when you sleep, like the most beautiful, most serene angel in the whole of goddamn Heaven.” Jared says leaning over to place a kiss on Jensen’s nose.

“Jay.” Jensen whines in embarrassment.

“It’s true I was laying here thinking, ‘Fuck Jay what the hell favors did you pull to get through those pearly gates, because there ain’t no way you’re in hell looking at something so beautiful.’”

Jensen blushes, he doesn’t say anything he just ducks his head and snuggles against Jared’s warm naked chest.

“Where you got to be today, angel?” Jared asks as he lightly runs his fingers down Jensen’s exposed spine.

“Umm no where until tonight, I don’t have classes on Wednesdays. It’s usually my laundry day.”

Jared goes to move out of the bed.

“Well angel boy don’t let me keep you from washing your tightie whities Jesus. I’ll just be heading off then.” The older man says with a laugh.

“Fuck you I don’t owe any tightie whities.”

“Umm, that’s a shame because you’d look mighty fucking fine in them.”

“I don’t wear underwear.” Jensen says teasingly looking up at Jared.

“Ohhhh fuck me.” Jared groans. “You are definitely the perfect boyfriend; you’re hot, you read, you cook, and you like zombie movies and apparently you always go commando. Fuck.”

“Boyfriend?” Jensen says with a note of hopefulness in his voice.

Jared rolls onto his back pulling the boy on top of him. He possessively wraps his arms around Jensen holding him in place.

“Oh yeah, boyfriend…you think I’m ever letting anyone near you again.”

He presses a kiss on to Jensen’s mouth. When the boy opens his mouth and lets Jared’s tongue delve in Jared lets out a groan of pleasure.

“I love you Jen, you’re mine.”

Once again Jensen doesn’t reply, just kisses against Jared’s chest. Slowly the boy works his way down the large man’s body, placing hot open mouth kisses down the centre. When he reaches the waistband of Jared’s boxers he looks up at the man before reaching to pull off his glasses.

“No, no please leave them on.”

Jensen lowers his hand and pulls at the elastic on Jared’s waist. Dutifully Jared lifts his hips allowing the boy to pull down his underwear, freeing his the length of his hard cock.

Jensen leans down and laps at the head. He takes his time to taste Jared, takes time to listen to Jared’s reactions; he learns that Jared likes just the gentlest hint of teeth and the smooth pull of his tongue from base to tip. He finds out that Jared likes to grip onto his short, soft hair pulling a just little and that Jared doesn’t close his eyes he watches every move Jensen makes. Jensen discovers that if he lets his finger dip a little lower Jared’s body will tremble rather than arch off the bed with the sensation, and that if Jensen lets one finger fall even further whilst sucking wetly on the head of Jared’s cock, Jared will come instantly down his open willing throat.

“Oh fuck Jen, oh fuck me, my fucking angel Jen…fuck.”

Jared’s thighs go lax under Jensen’s body and the older man’s eyes flutter closed. There is a huge satisfied smile stretched across Jared’s face.

“You look like an angel when you’ve just come down a boy’s throat, you know that right?” Jensen says with a giggle.

“Fuck you, don’t ruin my buzz. Fuck Jensen you aren’t real, how can you be real?”

“Jay shut up…” Jensen moves back up Jared’s body. He holds himself up over the man; smiling down at Jared the teen thrust his very hard, very needy cock against Jared’s belly.

“Oh I see someone’s feeling a little left out there, is he?”

“Um someone hasn’t gotten off in fucking ages, someone might’ve been craving huge hands and fuck…” Jensen rubs his aching cock, urging Jared to push down the boy’s sweatpants. “Touch me Jay, please, fuck need to feel you, please touch me.”

Jared’s hand dips under the waistband and pushes the cotton down to sit under Jensen’s pert ass cheeks. The older man snakes his hand round the front of the boy and motions for him to lift up his hips. Both men gaze down the length of their bodies and Jared pulls Jensen’s cock free.

“Fuck, fuck…oh fuck that feels so good Jay.”

Jared pumps and fists Jensen’s length. The angle is a little awkward and his wrist is already beginning to ache, but with each stroke Jensen’s breathing gets a little shakier and his arms start to tremble. Jared loves the power he feels surge through him watching his actions reduce his boy to this shaky, needy little thing. It makes him feel strong, like he can protect Jensen from anything and give him everything he needs.

He tugs harder at Jensen’s length causing the boy to groan loudly. Jensen falls forward, his head coming to rest on Jared’s shoulder.

“Come for me baby, want you to come all over me”

Jensen lets out a trembling breath and then groans against Jared’s sweaty skin as he empties himself all over Jared’s hard, cut abs.

“Fuck me…oh fuck.”

-

After showering Jared wanders into Jensen’s little kitchen area, he’s fully clothed and shrugging on his jacket.

“Do you really have to go to work?” Jensen says pouting out his bottom lip.

“Oh my angel boy what I would give to stay in your bed all goddamn day, but the boss man calls I gotta come a running.” Jared says with a shrug. He walks up behind Jensen and wraps his arms around the younger man’s waist.

“I’m gonna figure a way out baby, both of us can get out of here.”

Jensen twists in Jared’s arms to face the man. He cups Jared’s face in his palms.

“You promise?”

“I promise, me and you we’re getting away from all this shit. You are gonna head off to some fancy college and I’ll get a job, look after my boy.”

“Really? I’d like that.” Jensen replies leaning in for a kiss.

Just as things are getting a little heated Jared’s phone beeps in his pocket.

“Fuck, hold that thought. You really gotta work tonight? Huh, why don’t you take the night off, don’t want no one else touching you.” Jared asks rubbing his warm hands down Jensen’s bare arms.

“Well big boy until you figure out how we’re gonna escape I still need to earn my own money. Wednesday’s is a good night for me, easy work just a few regulars that’ll come by, I’ll be done by 11 for sure. Maybe I could come home to find you in my bed, that would make me work a little faster.” Jensen looks up at Jared, a coy little smile playing on his lips.

“Oh baby, fuck I’ll be here waiting for you. Ok, be safe angel boy. I love you.”

Jensen blushes and ducks his head.

“Love you too Jay.” He mumbles into Jared’s chest.

“Umm so good to hear you say that baby.”

Jared kisses the top of the boy’s head; he picks up his car keys and leaves the warmth of the apartment.

-

Mikey’s office.

“So you can handle it Big Jay? Huh you think you can take care of it for me, I need the other boys on another job so it’ll be just you, but the pay off will be good for you.” Mikey says with his usual charming smile.

“Course boss you know I can handle it, just give me the details. So it’s just one guy that owes you money, from what a poker game. Jesus Mikey what have I told you about not getting involved with those guys, they’re bad news.” Jared says smiling. Mikey has habit of wiping out small time poker hustlers, it’s easy money when and if the goddamn crooks actually have the money; if they don’t it’s usually a freaking headache for Jared and the boys. They always collect but it’s just a little bloodier than their normal work.

“I know, I know Big Jay, but the cocky son of a bitch was asking for it. It would’ve been morally wrong of me to leave him at that table. It should be an easy job, he’s a runty little guy, goes by the name Shepherd, Sheeply, I dunno, you’ll know him by his British accent. Anyway here are all the details, oh and it’s kinda out of town so it’ll be a longer job than usual.”

“Fuck, this is like two towns over Mikey. I have plans tonight.” Jared says as he flicks through the job details Mikey just handed him.

“Oh so sorry for ruining your little love in with Yoko, Padalecki, but some of us actually have work to do, we don’t just fuck whores all day.”

“Fuck off Mikey! I take a lot of shit from you but I won’t take shit about Jensen, OK.” Jared says standing up to his full six feet and four inches.

“Whoa, there Big Jay, I’m just yanking your chain, it’s cool. You can fuck that boy sideways for all I care. I know you’ll deliver.” Mikey reassures, patting Jared on the shoulder.

-

“So I’m heading a couple towns over baby, gotta see a man about a dog. I’ll get back as soon as possible though ok, you keep that bed warm for me you hear.”

“Ok Jay I will, don’t be too late though. Is it lame that I kinda already miss you, and it’s only been.” Jensen pulls the phone away from his ear to check the time. “Four hours since I last saw you.”

“Miss you too angel. Be worry I’ll be back before you know it, stay safe baby.”

Jensen lets his sappy smile linger on his face as he finishing getting ready for work. He’s never been in love before, never felt this safe and dare he say it happy. He’s not stupid, he knows Jared is fucked up, but hey he’s fucked up too, maybe they can just try to be fucked up together.

He dabs some aftershave behind his ears, then pulls off the towel round his waist. Using two lubed fingers Jensen works himself open, only a little way. Just enough to take the edge off in case one of his regulars Bob wants his ass tonight.

-

Jensen fiddles with the hundred and fifty bucks stashed in his back pocket; it’s been an easy night so far. Bob didn’t show so it’s just been a few of handjobs and then he sucked off Douglas, the guy with the thing for his daughter. Like he said, an easy night.

He leans back against the wall and props one leg up behind him; he watches the traffic for a while, nods at a couple of the other boys out tonight. After twenty minutes a black SUV pulls up to his spot, he saunters over to the window.

“Hey, what you looking for?” Jensen says leaning his weight against the huge vehicle.

A bulky looking man with shoulder length light brown hair stretches across the passenger seat.

“Oh baby I’m looking for a real good time. How much?”

“50 to suck your cock, 100 to fuck me and 200 for two hours.” Jensen recites matter-of-factly.

The guy throws two $100 notes down on the seat and looks at Jensen expectantly.

“Well ok then, where you wanna do this?”

“Just get in the car already.” The john barks out.

“Hey, I’m getting in, ok, calm down.”

-

About thirty minutes later they arrive at a nondescript looking office block, Jensen doesn’t mind the ride, it means he’s getting paid to sit on his ass and do nothing. 

“Come on we’re here.” The shorter guy says gruffly.

Jensen doesn’t answer back, just scoots down off the seat and follows the guy through the doors.

“You got a name?”

“Just call me Kane.”

“Oooook…Kane, I’m Dean.”

Kane closes the door behind Jensen and flicks the lock. 

He looks the boy in the eyes and says, “Oh _Jensen_ I know who you are alright.” He then pulls back his fist and punches Jensen between his eyes.

-

“Hey there beautiful, nice of you to finally join us. I must apologies Kane got a little excited with his fist, we just wanted to get you settled with minimum fuss, not knock you out for forty-five minutes.” Mikey says with a pointed look at Kane.

Jensen attempts to sit up but instantly feels restraints on his ankles and wrists.

“Ah now, now Jensen baby, don’t pull on those we need you looking smooth, beautiful for our little film.”

“What the fuck you talking about what film? Why am I here, I don’t owe you anything, I pay my rent, I’ve paid on time for the last three months.”

Mikey paces away from the boy to join his three accomplices stood over by the desk.

“Oh I know that Jenny baby, you don’t owe us a thing, but you see I can’t leave that ass untapped, literally Jensen, your ass is a goldmine and I intent to mine it real fucking deep.” The older man grins with an evil grin breaking over his face.

“So Jensen, I’ll ask you nicely. Will you participate in a little movie making with myself and my three lovely and very accommodating associates?”

Jensen clenches his jaw in anger.

“FUCK YOU. DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!” He shouts.

“Oh dear Jenny, I was hoping that this would be rather more civilized than all that, you see it’s only us here baby boy, and not to be clichéd but literally no one can hear you scream. So Jenny come on, play nice?”

Mikey saunters over to the prone boy, he strokes and caresses his face and rubs his thumbs against his puffy lower lip. Jensen turns his face away from the man.

“Oh dear, you don’t want to play nice baby boy, well then. I didn’t want to do this but if you make this hard for us, I’m gonna make things a little more complicated for your new lover, hey Jensen you wouldn’t want anything to happen to Jared. Not now you two are so in love.” Mikey says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Jared, what, where he is? What are you going to do to him?” Jensen asks panicked.

“Well that’s just it babydoll, you play nice and we won’t do anything to Big Jay. BUT if you decide to make things difficult all I have to do is make one phone call and I’ve got a couple of boys ready who are even bigger than Jared, even meaner and they’ve hated that son of a bitch since the first day I brought him in. So it’s up to you Jenny, which’ll it be?”

“Please, please don’t hurt Jared…I’ll, um, I’ll do what you want.” Jensen complies, his eyes a screwed shut in an attempt to hold back the tears he can feel pooling in them.

“Well done baby, you did a good thing. Jared’s one of my favourites I’d hate to see him get hurt over something so simple, something in fact you do daily without even blinking an eye.” Mikey squeezes Jensen’s cheek to pout out his lips.

“Good boy.”

The boy swallows back the vitriol he can feel gathering in his gut, the hate and anger he wants to spew out. He thinks about Jared instead and he holds it in.

“Kane, untie him, you be a good boy Jensen and we won’t use those again ok. Now lets take this somewhere a little cozier.” Mikey says with a gleeful smile before pulling Welling in for a passionate, sloppy kiss.

Kane roughly pulls at Jensen’s bound wrists; he flicks open a knife and saws through the cable ties.

Jensen pulls himself up to a seated position and rubs at the bruises the ties have left.

“Ready boss.”

Mikey hesitantly lets go of Welling’s head and turn back to Kane and the boy.

“Perfect, let the fun begin.”

-

Jensen walks into the “studio” which is nothing more than an office room with a set up of about four cameras, a couple of sofas and a coffee table. As his eyes sweep around the room he sees a trunk in one corner next to a fridge.

“So Jenny, Kane you know, this handsome devil is Tom, or Welling, he’s mine but I’m letting him play with you tonight because he’s been a good boy.” Mikey slaps Tom’s ass roughly. “And this is Carlson, he’s the quiet broody one, makes all the girls, and boys, scream don’t you Stevie.” The boss playfully makes a kissy face at his Steve.

Jensen’s stomach clenches, they are being too nice, Mikey’s being too nice, something’s gonna happen.

“Kane set the camera’s up, I’m gonna get Jenny here a little drink, loosen him up a bit.” Mikey winks at Jensen, then strides over to the fridge. The other two men have taken up seats on either couch and are casually chatting to each other.

Mikey hands Jensen a shot of something, without waiting Jensen throws it back and swallows hard. It burns down his throat and sits heavily in his stomach.

“There’s a good boy. Now, come over here and sit with Uncle Mikey.” The older man pulls Jensen onto his lap. 

“Now Jensen we all know you’re a whore and we all know you love getting fucked, and you see my boys have been working so hard all year I wanted to give them you as a little thank you gift. So you’ll be their little slut for the night, if I hear, see or sense any kind of defiance in you I will put in that call. You understand me baby?” Mikey’s fingers dig into the meat of Jensen’s thigh. Jensen drops his head and nods.

“I didn’t hear you Jensen.”

The teen looks up to meet Mikey’s stare.

“Yes Sir I understand.”

“Um good boy. Now we won’t be using your name, you’ll be referred to as whore, slut, boy, cockslut, comeslut, hole, fucktoy, or bunghole, you’ll answer to all these and you’ll refer to all of us as Sir or Master. Nod if you understand.”

Once again Jensen let’s his head drop.

“Good little whore. Now strip.” Mikey pushes Jensen to his feet, the teen stumbles into the centre of the room. He’s aware of all the lens pointed at him, the four sets of eyes glaring at his body and the lack of Jared’s reassuring, loving form anywhere nearby. The thought of his lover reminds him exactly what he has to lose by not playing along; reluctantly he pulls at his tee shirt.

“Oh fuck Boss I can’t wait to taste him, wanted him since the moment Padalecki failed you. God I want to break his twinky little whore ass.”

“Patience Kane, you’ll get your chance, let’s just enjoy the show. Now fucktoy you can’t expect me to think a good little hooker like you doesn’t know how to strip for a man. Here just imagine I’m paying you.” Mikey pulls a crumpled $20 from his pocket and throws it at Jensen. The teen flinches, but starts to move his hips a little, he runs his hands up his body, sucking a finger into his mouth.

“Fuck, throw money at a whore and he’ll deliver.” Mikey says with a cruel laugh.

Once Jensen is naked all four men pull out their cocks and stroke them casually.

“What do you guys want to see first? Huh he’s your gift.”

“I wanna see his hole, I wanna taste it.” Welling says eagerly pulling at his cock.

“Well you heard him whore, he wants to taste your hole.”

Jensen closes his eyes and lets the wave of humiliation roll over him, he wishes he’d drunk the whole fucking bottle of vodka, that one shot’s done nothing.

Gingerly he makes his way over to the dark haired man.

“Get on my lap, facing away from me slut.” Welling says.

Jensen obeys, lifting one leg and then supporting himself on Welling’s knees.

“Fuck he’s so small, I thought maybe it was just Jared’s freak size that made him look so tiny, but Jesus he looks like he could break so easy.” Steve says with an air of awe in his voice.

“That’s the plan anyway.” Kane says with a snarl.

Welling ignores the comments and takes his time squeezing and massaging Jensen’s ass cheeks. Roughly he lifts then pushes the boy forward so that Jensen’s knees rest on Tom’s own thighs and he hole is open to Tom’s waiting face.

“Fuck me, how can a whore’s hole look so tight? Huh, what’s your secret whore, how you stay so tight?” 

“I…err…” Jensen goes to respond but Tom leans forward and licks over the boy’s pucker.

“Fuck” Jensen bites out.

“I think he likes you Tommy, got him all hot and bothered.”

Jensen squirms against the sensation, Welling’s hot, flat tongue laves over the sensitive skin, tasting and teasing at the hole.

Jensen tries to support himself but his arms shake and wobble on Tom’s unsteady knees. Mikey stands abruptly and walks over the chest; Jensen can’t see what he retrieves. Then the whirring sound of a zoom echoes through the room.

“Fuck yeah Boss, get that camera in there, punters love watching his hole get fucked, kiss that hole Welling, make it nice and wet for my fat cock.” Kane strokes his dick and stares at Jensen’s face, smirking when the boy frowns.

Tom slaps at Jensen’s ass cheek aggressively.

“Up whore, rest over the back of the sofa, spread those thighs nice a wide.”

Jensen clambers off his thighs and grips his hands tightly onto the back of the couch, he does as his told and he spreads his thighs. Jensen is aware of movement behind him, he can see Carlson moving a couple of the tripods and then he also disappears behind the boy’s prone form.

He asshole feels slimy and wet from Welling’s tongue; it twitches against the cold air. Mikey pushes at his shoulders forcing Jensen’s body over the back of the couch, meaning that his groin is flush with the back of the seat and his ass up higher in the air. He’s virtually hanging over the back of the damn thing, he feels ridiculous and horribly exposed and vulnerable.

On one side of him the sofa dips and he feels two hands pull his ass cheeks harshly apart. He’s then aware of the camera zooming in for a closer look.

“We gonna spank him Boss, like Jared did fuck, love watching him get his dirty little whore hole spanked.”

“Oh yes boys, but I got something better than Jared did.” 

Jensen thrashes his head from side to side trying to see what Mikey’s talking about.

“Hold still slut, you don’t need to know. You’re just a hole and a whore, now hold your cheeks apart, nice a wide.”

Jensen lets out a sob but nonetheless reaches behind himself to pull his cheeks apart. There’s a wave of laughter amongst the men, then suddenly Jensen hears the swoosh of leather through the air and then the horrifying crack of a whip being brought down right over his puckered hole.

“Fuck, please no, no, no.”

The cat o’nine tails is brought down to his stinging reddened hole, it brushes teasingly across the sensitive little bunghole. Mikey leans closer.

“Sorry whore what did you say?” The man growls at Jensen.

“No…no…nothing Sir honestly, I didn’t mean to say anything.” 

“That’s right boy, now I think I’d like you to beg me to continue, beg your master to continue.”

Jensen shakes his head softly back and forth; he digs his fingers into the meat of his ass cheeks and forces the words out.

“P-p-p-please master, please continue.” Jensen pleads.

“Continue what comeslut?” Mikey asks in a playfully light tone, he looks at the other men and once again they let out a chuckle.

“P-please whip my h-h-hole.” Jensen all but sobs.

The whip is brought swiftly down once more against Jensen’s pucker.

Jensen shifts his body forward and lets out a grunt of pain.

Mikey let five thrashes rain down on Jensen’s bunghole, before he leans back and admires his work.

“Umm that’s better, beautiful whore, such a beautiful little hole. Now who wants to go next?” Mikey says with a laugh.

All four men take turns to whip and spank Jensen’s hole, ass and thighs. Kane is the last to go, his lashes are the hardest and the most painful. Jensen’s legs are literally shaking with the pain. Pink and purple welts have risen at the back of Jensen’s leg and his hole is swollen and dark red.

Hands and fingers trembling Jensen stays as still as he can, he doesn’t know if the torture is over, but he doesn’t dare move. He becomes aware of a whirring sound and then the click of a shutter.

“Umm so beautiful, boy, you really are an exquisite piece of ass. I can see why Big Jay’s so taken with you. Bet you love fucking down on that big ole’cock of his, don’t ya whore?”

Jensen sniffles, “Yes, Sir.”

Jensen can hear the men shuffle around behind him, suddenly without any warning some kind of cold compress is being held over his asshole, then two more are being applied to his thighs. They feel like heaven on his abused skin.

“Kane got a little carried away _again_ , we don’t want out star getting too broken before the fun’s even started do we now. Here baby you take these.” Mikey is stood in front of Jensen, holding up a bottle of water and two large pills. Jensen struggles to move, there are still two men tending to his wounds holding him over the couch. 

“Just open up slut, jesus.”

Mikey puts the two pills on Jensen’s tongue and holds the bottle up to his lips.

“Now those will take a few minutes to kick in, so whilst you’re here you may as well be useful.”

Mikey drops the empty bottle to the floor and holds his dick up to Jensen’s lips.

“Suck me down good boy.”

By the time Jensen has finished servicing the last of the men he’s brain is starting to feel a little hazy. He’s movements are sluggish and feel peculiar.

“Aww boys, looks like those pills are kicking in.”

Jensen is manhandle into the coffee table, he’s aware that he’s on his back and there’s a bright light above his head. Both his legs are pressed back against his chest and in his blurry peripheral vision he can make out two shadows holding him open. He lets out a giggle.

“Oh there we go, baby boy definitely feeling that morphine now aren’t you. See I can be good to you.” Mikey coos.

Carlson lines up his cock and plows into the boy’s abused and loosened hole. Each of the men are taking their sweet time with the boy. When they aren’t fucking him, they are teasing stroking and playing with his body. Kane fucks into his hole as Welling fills the boy’s soft open mouth, he’s too out of it to suck so Tom pushes in further letting Jensen’s throat do the work.

-

Jared dials Mikey’s number for the send time. 

“What the fuck Mikey?” Jared says leaving a message for his boss. “So I drive for two fucking hours, go to the address you gave me. Turns out Doris an 86 year old lady lives there, she ain’t never heard of a guy called Shepherd, knows nobody with a British accent and hasn’t play a game of poker in her life. Fuck what you up to, I’m heading back to the city, there better be a good explanation for this.”

Jared presses his foot to the accelerator; thankfully the roads are empty at this time of night. He tries to call Jensen’s number, but it’s only just past eleven so he isn’t overly worried when he doesn’t pick up.

-

Jared makes it back into the city in just less than ninety minutes, he head straight for Jensen’s apartment.

“Hey baby, sorry I’m late. Where are you?” Jared calls out as he pockets the key Jensen left in the mailbox for him.

The apartment is dark, too dark, Jared heartbeat picks up.

“Jensen, JENSEN?”

Jared charges over to the bedroom but it’s empty, the bed still unmade from this morning.

Back in his car Jared pulls over to Jensen’s usual spot on the street. He’s not there but one of the other guys is.

“Hey, hey you, have you seen Jensen?”

“Huh, have I seen who?” The guy cocks his hip towards Jared.

“Um…Jensen…no um Dean?” Jared asks again.

“Oh Deano, umm nah not since ten, he went off with some redneck looking guy in a black SUV. Guy looked real pleased with his purchase.”

“Shit, um thanks.” Jared looks at the guy then starts to walk away.

“Hey big boy, I know I ain’t as pretty Dean but I can still suck cock real good baby. I’ll make you come so fast.” The guy takes hold of Jared’s forearm.

“Get off me.” Jared pulls his arm away, scowling at the boy.

“Jesus alright fuck….” 

Jared climbs back into the car, he can see the hooker muttering and throwing his middle finger up at Jared as he pulls away.

-

The office building is quiet, Jared can’t see the usual security guard that patrols anywhere, and his stomach sinks. He opens up the trunk, sorting through his weapons he pulls out two handguns. Quickly and efficiently he loads them and attaches silencers.

He tucks one into his waistband and holds the other tightly in his hand. 

He punches the code into the door lock and waits for the beep to signal he’s good to enter. Quietly he makes his way up to the Mikey’s office, he’s heart is beating rapidly, there’s a scuffmark on the wall and a couple drops of blood. He presses his ear against the door, he can hear the faint some of chatter and laughter, but he guesses they are in the ‘studio’. He gently clicks the lock and door open, crossing the room to the studio door. A blind covers the small square window in the door, but the slats are old and buckled allowing Jared a full view.

Jensen is on his on the coffee table, there’s a ring gag forced into his mouth. Jared looks closely at the boy’s eyes, but they are half shut and look drowsy, like he’s been drugged. A thick line of spit and come is dripping from the boy’s mouth, it pools onto the coffee table. Kane is stood by Jensen’s backside, the thugs cock is soft, just hanging between his bare legs. All four of Jared’s associates are naked, Mikey and Welling are on the couch; Welling sat on Mikey’s lap they’re kissing totally engrossed in each other. Carlson is stood near Kane, Jared can’t see exactly what they’re doing but Kane has a smile on his face and is definitely pushing something into Jensen’s hole.

Jared looks around the room, he can see various toys, lubes and other crap but he can’t see any of guns, none within easy reach anyway.

He watches for a few more minutes, Kane is holding Jensen’s ass open whilst Carlson pushes in a thick, black plug. Jared can see Jensen’s body twitching and flinching but the boy looks almost unconscious.

The older man takes a deep breath and grips tightly on to the door handle. He pulls open the door, without a seconds hesitation fires his gun and shoots Kane then Carlson directly in the head. Both men slump instantly to the floor. Mikey and Welling jump to their feet, Welling lets out a shriek and tries to run out the door. Jared is too quick though, he twists his body to the left and shots Welling in the chest.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Mikey screeches.

“No, no, no Tom, please no!” The man sobs over the crumpled form of his dead lover.

“I ask you to leave it to me Mikey, I told you he was special, you shouldn’t have touched him. What did you give him, what did you do?”

Jared pulls Mikey’s devastated body up and off Welling, he holds him up him one arm.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!!!” Jared shouts.

“We…” Mikey takes in a deep breath, “We just played with him a little, Kane got a little rough…so, I gave him some morphine, it’s just a high dose that’s why he’s so out of it.” 

Still holding on to his boss, Jared walks over to the coffee table, Jensen is still heaped on top; his face is pressing against the wood and his ass sways a little unsteadily in the air. Jared can see blood, bruises and come splattered all over his boy’s skin. The welts on Jensen’s upper thighs are dark purple and swollen. The ring of his hole is distended and red, bite marks and puncture wounds surround it and the thick, rubber plug wedged inside.

“This is just playing with him, look at him Mikey, he’s fucking destroyed. You did this, you told me I could handle it, you told me you trusted me…I…fuck, I trusted you Mikey. I trusted you and you damn near killed the only person I’ve ever fucking loved.”

Jared lets out a sob; he uses the back of his hand still holding the gun to wipes at his eyes.

“Please Big Jay, just let me help you. I’m sorry ok I’m sorry, it just got out of hand. You know what Kane’s like, I just wanted to let them play with him, make us some money whilst we did it. I was gonna give you a cut honest.”

“SHUT UP.” Jared shouts, he pushes Mikey onto the sofa. 

“Move and I’ll fucking shoot you.” 

Mikey just nods, he looks down at the Tom’s dead body and weeps to himself.

Jared pulls Jensen up and into his arms.

“Jen, baby…hey angel boy, you ok? I’m here now, everything’s gonna be ok.”

“Mmmmm, arrrrrrrr.” Jensen’s head rolls to one side, his eyes flutter but don’t fully open.

“Shit. Jen baby, stay with me ok, I’m gonna get you some help, I’m gonna get you out of here ok.”

Jared pulls a blanket from the back of the vacant couch and wraps it gently around Jensen’s abused and broken body. He looks back over to Mikey.

“Open the safe for me.”

“Fuck Jared you gonna rob me too, you fucking killed Tom, now you gonna take all my fucking money.”

“Shut up and open the safe and I won’t blow your fucking head off.”

Mikey stares at the man, his eyes growing cold and dark. He pulls himself up off the couch. Jared holds the gun up to his head and follows him into the other room.

“Good, now put everything into the bag.” Jared kicks an empty duffle over to Mikey’s naked crouched form.

Slowly the boss piles stacks of neatly counted and folded notes into the bag.

“Put those car keys in there too and all the paper work.”

“What the fuck, why d’ya need…” 

“Shut up I don’t need you asking any questions.”

When the safe is empty Mikey gingerly rises to his feet. 

“Good log on to your computer and open up your bank accounts.”

Methodically Jared forces Mikey to transfer all the money he’s made from being a small town crook into a variety of anonymous accounts Jared has been setting up for years. It’s not millions of dollars, but it’s enough to buy him and Jensen a new life somewhere, a good, comfortable new life.

“Fuck Jared what am I gonna do, how am I gonna live without him.”

“You ain’t Mikey, now go back into the other room and get comfy on the couch.”

Once Mikey is sat down the tears stream freely down his cheeks.

“Please Jay, please don’t.”

“Shush now Mikey, you knew this was coming, you knew it would be me. Give me your hand.”

Mikey holds out his hand, he’s defeated he can see that now. Jared wraps both his and Mikey’s fingers around the trigger. In one swift move Jared positions the barrel against Mikey’s temple and blows the fuckers brains out. Mikey’s hand drops limply to his side, gun clenched within his fist. Jared unscrews the silencer and pockets it.

Quickly and precisely he clears the room of all traces of Jensen, he bundles the teen’s clothes up and stuffs them into the money filled duffle. He pulls the ball gag from Jensen’s mouth and throws it into the garbage bin, along with all of the camera’s and recording equipment. When he’s confident that everything is clear, he goes into the other office. He logs off the computer and shuts either down, he puts two bundles of money, only about a grand or so back in the safe and closes the door and spins the lock. Flinging the duffle across his chest, Jared heaves the unconscious boy into his arms and carries him out to the car. Once Jensen is safely inside, Jared sprints back up to the office, grabs the garbage bag and closes both doors, fiddling with the lock both times so that they would appear to be locked from the inside. 

He drives quickly back to Jensen’s apartment and without seeing another soul maneuvers the boy inside.

-

He lays Jensen down on to the bed and slowly unwraps the blanket. He goes into the bathroom to fetch the medical box he knows is under the sink, on his way back he flicks the heaters on in Jensen’s room.

“Hey baby.” Jared coos, stroking his hand down Jensen’s tear stained cheek.

“Jaaayy.” The teen mumbles.

“Yeah it’s me baby, I gotta clean you up baby. I think you’re probably still out of it, that morphine is still in your blood, I hope so because this ain’t gonna be fun.”

Gently Jared turns Jensen on to his side, the light from the moon and the bedside lamp leave an eerie glow on Jensen batter and bruised skin. Jared lifts up the teenager’s leg and carefully as he can eases the plug from the boy’s body.

“Grrrrr fuckkkk noooo.” Jensen moans, his body twitches in discomfort.

“Shush it’s ok baby, I got you ok, I’m gonna get you better.”

With soft, caring hands Jared cleans the boy’s hole and he applies some antiseptic cream to the worst wounds. He brings a bowl of warm water and a cloth over to the bed and works his way all over Jensen’s body, soaping and washing all the scum and fluid from the boy’s soft white skin.

When he’s satisfied he’s gotten rid of all traces Jared picks Jensen up and slides him under the duvet. He tosses the soiled blanket to the floor and pulls of his clothes, crawling under the sheets too.

-

Two weeks later

“You gonna eat that old man?” Jensen asks with a smile.

“Ha, no you can take it I guess.” Jensen leans over from his side of the booth and forks Jared’s last syrup covered pancake.

“Ummm fucking love pancakes.”

“Umm fucking love watching you eat them.” Jared replies with a smile.

“Well boys, looks like you’re all done here can I get ya anything else or do you just want the bill?” Their perky waitress asks.

“Just the bill please darling. Oh and could you tell me how close we are to the border.” 

“Oh well you’re about an hour from Bellingham then it’s about twenty minutes or so from there. You two are visiting the Great White North?” She asks with a smile. 

“Yeah we heard Vancouver’s real pretty this time of year.” Jared replies squeezing Jensen’s hand.

“Aww you two are adorable.”

-

As they go to leave the diner Jared helps Jensen to his feet, the boy winces and walks stiffly, the wounds on his legs are still healing. His hole took days for the swelling to go down, when Jensen couldn’t take the pain anymore and went to the free clinic. The doctor there gave he a knowing look and told him that the inside of his ass was torn and extremely bruised. Then smarmily informed him to take a few days off work, that maybe he should just stay on his knees instead. Jensen had ignored him and snatched the prescription for antibiotics out of his hand.

-

The day after they had cut out of town. The police had been round to question Jared, but luckily for him the lovely but slightly doddery Doris had agreed that yes, Jared had been at her house, they played cards well past midnight. On their way out of town Jared had left an envelope with a grand tucked into Doris’ mailbox.

Now it was just him and Jensen safe and alone, on their way to Vancouver.

“You think we can go snowboarding in Canada, I’ve always wanted to go, oh man I’ve never even been outside of Texas before. This is crazy.” The teen says as he leans over to kiss his lovers cheek.

“Hey what’s my new name again?”

Jared tosses him the two newly acquired passports.

“You’re Dean Winchester and I’m Sam, your hot older brother.” Jared says with a wink.  
  
Fin.

  



End file.
